


Happier

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I Had To, I'm Sorry, Jack is the only not-dick cannon interest Lena has, Not Happy, Past Relationship(s), Song fic, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Kara & Lena meet in College, and had a relationship of sorts. Kara's pod picked up a Kryptonian distress call and she had to leave after college. Now she's back and goes looking for Lena, as promised.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Happier by Ed Shereen  
> Hope your eyes don't bleed

Kara hovered over the apartment building she knew Lena was in - she hadn't used her x-ray vision, she had followed the heartbeat she still had memorized after all these years. She was gathering the courage to land and ask for the other woman when a car pulled up out front and caught her attention.

Out stepped a tall man with a short beard who Kara recognized from her days in college. He had been Lena's lab partner. Kara had always been a bit jealous of him - sure she was a protege on Krypton, but Earth science was very different and it was the one thing Kara couldn't talk to her best friend about. However, she knew his relationship with Lena was purely platonic where as her’s was more intimate - even if it was never addressed, they had dated in all but name. Sure they only kissed when drunk, but still…

Then the door to the building opened, and Kara's breath caught. 4 years in space and she had missed nothing more than Lena's smile - the one she saved just for Kara. Except it wasn't Kara that this smile was directed at. It was Jack. Sure it was tweaked a bit - the corners of her mouth were sharp, and her eyes had a different sparkle - but it held the same weight.

“Jack!” Lena ran -  _ ran  _ \- into his arms, and Jack spun her in a circle. Lena cupped his face in her hands and rested her forehead against his, “Never go on a trip that long without me  _ ever  _ again.”

“I missed you too,” Jack laughed.

They were both smiling like doofeses when they separated, and Kara knew that Lena was happier with Jack than she ever was with her. Their smiles were twice as wide, their laughs twice as deep, and their hugs just as tight.

In that moment Kara regretted nothing more than leaving. When they had graduated College the pod she arrived on Earth in all those years ago activated with a distress call - a Kryptonian distress call. Obviously Kara had to follow it, and she had flown through space for 4 years trying to find the source. It being a dead end was devastating enough, but coming back to find the woman she loved seemed to be even more in love with another… it hurt.

At the same time, Lena was clearly happier with Jack than she was with Kara.

Kara had to tell Lena she was back today or else she would lose her nerve, but she didn't want to interrupt what seemed to be another - likely more important, at least to Lena - reunion. So she flew back to Alex's apartment, got a pen and paper, and wrote out a note.

_ Lee, _

_ I know you told me to find you the second I was back on Earth. I know you told me that nothing you could be doing would be more important than seeing me again. The thing is, that was 4 years ago. I found you, and you were leaving for your date with Jack. I figure seeing your boyfriend after a trip might go against your statement. You look happier with him - your smiles were twice as wide as ours. I'm happy for you. I also know you'll feel bad, but please don’t. I promised I won't take it personally if you moved on with someone new, and it looks like you did. Just know I still love you ok? I know it must've hurt like hell when I left - it did for me - and I know Jack won't hurt you like that. If he does I'll throw him into the sun. I got back a few hours before writing you this note. I'm leaving you my new phone number, call when convenient. Or not, I suppose a lot can change in 4 years. _

_ Love, Kara _

_ PS, if you'll allow it Superman and his cousin would love to pay Jack a visit. _

 

She went back to Lena's building and asked the doorman to give the letter to her. The man asked her a lot of questions, clearly protective of the young Luthor. When she left she saw him open the letter - not long enough to read, but long enough to make sure it wasn't going to kill her or anything. It definitely wasn't part of his job. Kara was happy about that too - Lena deserved people who protected her behind the scenes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeo, eyes intact! Hope you liked it, this is gonna be a long series of Supercorp song fics & eventually I'ma make a Clexa series too so if you have any song recommendations for either let me know.


End file.
